


Sunshine

by MissRaichyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, High School, Oblivious, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him even though he is always looking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> had to write a work of fiction for class and I ended up writing NaruHina fan fiction.

“Is there some reason you’re staring?” Someone asks far away, not even to her but to someone else. Someone so far from her reach. It’s not like she cared though. Why should she? It’s been so long since they even looked her way and they wouldn’t. She should quit hoping that they will. But she won’t. She hears their laughter. _His_ laughter. His voice was always yellow to her, always ringing out above everyone else’s, always so happy.

She was a lovesick girl, pining for the guy in the crowd who seemed so amazing that she didn’t realize how much of a lost cause it truly was. In the past people looked down on him because he made bad grades, was always in the principal’s office and skipping class but she saw past it, when he would come at recess and play ball with them before skipping out. Then one day, he grew a few feet and suddenly he was accepted.

She won’t look back- It just makes her sad.

She won’t stop wishing he would though.

“Um hello? I asked you a question.” Some girl with pink streaks through her hair stands before her, hands on her hips all brazen and brass. I bite my tongue. “Is there some reason you are staring?” How strange, she thinks, that comment was directed at her. She looks past her, looking at him, his hand rubbing his neck raw at watching this, cheeks so red it looks like they were colored with sharpie.

“Sakura, lay off.” He says, his eyes begging his friend to step back, to return to their table away from her. Always going away. One day, she entertains the day that she’ll walk away.

Sakura laughs and steps away from her and she breathes a sigh of relief. Naruto stares for a second, like he wants to say something to her, apologize, anything- she silently cheers him on but he turns back to his friends, leaving her with nothing.

She feels so stupid. She is stupid- feeling these one-sided feelings.

She should just give up.

She wonders if a day will pass where she’ll look past him and not even care about his yellow laughter and his great smile that fills the room with sunlight- oh god. She puts her head in her hands. Why her? Why did she have these thoughts? These torments? She wishes it would go away.

They are let out of the class, ready to go home. She is one of the last out of the room, waiting for the crowd to pass. She packs slowly before walking outside, where the real sun bakes them with it’s rays, giving everything a golden glow. The trees are so green- everything being so vibrant. Her cousin waits for her in the parking lot, waving to her to hurry it up- don’t dawdle, his look says. She smiles and walks toward him. She opens the car door and the AC blasts her with an arctic wave so cold, goosebumps appear along her arms, all the way to her shoulder. A shudder runs through her and she closes the car door, seeing him with Sakura and Ino, a blonde girl who always dresses in the most sluty outfits that leave little to the imagination, and Sasuke, guy who just sits there, quiet, and only really converses with Naruto.

She wonders why a guy like him, so nice and buoyant would hang in that kind of group.

She shakes her head and sighs, abandoning her feelings then and there- he is unreachable and she doesn’t feel like being rejected because she knows he won’t accept her. Everyone knows he loves Sakura. Everyone knows Sakura loves Sasuke. How tragic.

She stares on and doesn’t realize when he looks at her, past the court and past the bright windshield. She is sure he can’t see her. No one can see past the suns bright light, but he waves and smiles and her stomach flips. She doesn’t know what to do.

Her hand lifts and tilts from side to side, cutting the air, returning his gesture. Then her cousin pulls out of the lot to take them home and she doesn’t know what to do. He’ll be the death of her.


End file.
